Runaway Legendaries
by zeaeevee
Summary: Lil Mew has once again ran off into human territory with the other legendary offsprings & the head legendary is tired of it. what happens when the babies meet the Chosen One & Prince Keeper? advanceshipping ashmay. not a good summary huh? plz read.
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway Legendaries**

"(That offspring of yours is a troublemaker, Mew!)" Ho-oh yelled out to Mew.

"(She's just a kid. It's only natural,)" Mew replied, trying to reason with their leader.

"(That's no excuse!)" Ho-oh yelled out again, causing Mew to flinch slightly. "(This is the **seventh** time she's doing this and we've told her time and time again not to go running off with the other young ones!)"

"(But…)"

"(But nothing!)" Ho-oh yelled again, cutting Mew off what she wanted to say and also causing her to flinch again slightly.

"(The last thing we want is a human spotting them and catching them, when they can't fully take care of themselves,)" Ho-oh continued as the other legendaries who were perched on their designated spots on the island, listening to what Ho-oh had to say to Mew. Basically, it was some sort of meeting.

"(We were lucky to find all of them the last six times. And you know the saying 'seven's a lucky number'? Well let's just hope a human is not lucky enough to get any of them.)" he continued. There was a long pause of silence until Ho-oh spoke up again.

"(Now… I didn't want it to come to this, but…)"

All the legendaries looked to Ho-oh expectantly.

"(I'm going to have to forbid Lil Mew from ever playing with the other young ones,)"

All the other legendaries, except for Dialga and Celebi, gasped. They weren't expecting something like that.

"(But…)" Mew was at a loss of words.

"(Isn't that a bit harsh Ho-oh?)" Lugia said to him.

"(Yea. That's a bit much. You can't forbid Lil Mew from playing with the others. Can't you find some other punishment for her?)" Suicune added in.

"(This is the only suitable punishment.)" Ho-oh replied, ignoring the other legendaries' comments and complaints.

"(If this punishment teaches her to stop running off to human territory with the other young ones, then the punishment will be lifted. But this punishment is only in affect until she learns her lesson. So as of now, she is forbidden to have any contact with the young ones. Am I understood!)" Ho-oh called out with authority.

"(Yes Ho-oh.)" all the legendaries responded in unison.

"(I will contact the Chosen Helper to look out for them. In the meantime Mew, I would like you to go off and find your daughter,)" Ho-oh said for last.

"(Yes Ho-oh.)" Mew sadly replied, as Ho-oh flew up to a mountain top hidden by clouds.

Mew sighed. _"(What am I going to do with her?)" _she thought.

"(I'm sorry it had to come to that decision Mew.)" Suicune said as she went up to Mew.

"(Yea,)" Lugia added. "(But Ho-oh's words are final, and that is what we must do,)"

"(I know,)" Mew replied in a low voice, "(But I appreciate the effort you two gave to try to convince him otherwise. Thanks.)" she said giving the two a weak but slightly cheerful smile.

"(We saw this coming, didn't we Dialga?)" Celebi said as she flew in circles around Dialga.

"(Indeed,)" was his simple reply, not minding the circles Celebi was making around him.

"(You two knew? Then why didn't you say something?)" Raikou asked in a slightly angry tone causing some thunder clouds which were behind him to rumble.

"(No need to get all worked up Raikou,)" Entei roared.

"(Considering having the ability to control time…)"

"(…and time travel,)" Celebi added, cutting off Dialga for a short while. He continued.

"(…we know all that happened and is to happen,)" he stated calmly. "(But according to the laws of time, one is not allowed to reveal what is to come in the future unless it is really necessary.)"

"(Well… it's ok anyway,)" Mew said to the two. "(It was bound to happen sometime.)"

Mew sighed once more. "(I better go find her now,)" she said as she turned away from Suicune and Lugia getting ready to leave. But before she did that, Mewtwo appeared in front of her.

"(Allow me to help you find her Mew,)" Mewtwo offered.

"(No Mewtwo. I'll have to find her myself,)" Mew replied, not accepting the offer. "(Besides, I know you can take care of yourself, but you are a tad too big. A human would spot you easily.)"

Mewtwo only nodded at her decision and with that, she disappeared from the island to find her daughter.

* * *

"(Lil Mew, take us BACK!)" Baby Sui cried out with tears in her eyes to the young Mew.

"(Yea. Come on Lil Mew, enough already,)" Baby Rai said, trying to convince her.

"(No way,)" Lil Mew replied, sitting on a huge rock while scratching the back of her right ear with her right hind paw.

"(Lil Mew, this is the seventh time you're doing this, and my father is starting to loose his patients with you,)" Baby Ho added in.

"(I WANT MY MOMMY!)" Baby Sui cried out loudly as streams of tears flow from her eyes.

"(Hey! Watch the waterworks. How can I comfort you if I get soaked by you.)" Baby Tei inquired, him being a fire type and all.

"(She has a point you know,)" Tias added as tears were starting to form in her eyes as well.

"(Now don't you go wailing too Tias.)" Tios, who was next to her, said.

"(You guys can cry and complain all you want. I'm not taking you back. You guys need to chill and have some fun,)" Lil Mew exclaimed as she got off the rock and began levitating above it. Baby Ho flew over to her.

"(Lil Mew… TAKE US BACK!)" he yelled in her face.

"(No.)" she simply and calmly replied, folding her arms. "(You guys need to have some fun,)" she then flew a little away from the group.

"(I'm going exploring. I'll see you guys later. Bye-bye,)" she waved at them.

"(Lil Mew, wait!)" Tios called out as he flew over to her, but she teleported away before he could reach her. He groaned.

"(Now what are going to do?)" Tios asked as he flew back down toward the others.

"(UGH!)" Baby Ho scuffed and flew over to Lil Mes, Ux and Zelf.

"(Lil Mes, couldn't one of you teleport us back to the island?)" Baby Ho asked her.

"(I'm sorry Baby Ho. But Lil Mew is the only one among us who has mastered her teleporting skills. If any of us used it, we might get ourselves into more problems.)" Lil Mes replied apologetically.

"(We don't even know how to turn invisible yet,)" Tios said, speaking on behalf of him and Tias.

"(I want to go home,)" Baby Lugia cried.

"(We need to find Lil Mew. I think we'll have a better chance at finding her if we split up,)" Baby Ho suggested.

"(Sp-spl-split up? Are you crazy Baby Ho! That's going to get us into MORE trouble!)" Baby Tei exclaimed.

"(I know that!)" Baby Ho yelled back. "(But it's our only chance in finding Lil Mew and getting back home.)"

"(We'll go in small groups. Tios and Tias, you two will obviously go together. Lil Mes, you'll go with Baby Lugia. Lil Cele, you go with Baby Sui. Baby Cuno and Lil Zel, Baby Dos and Lil Ux, Baby Rai and Baby Tei, and Baby Tres will go with me. Everyone ok with that?)" Baby Ho asked.

"(Yea…)" the young legendaries replied unenthusiastically as they split up in their groups to find Lil Mew.

* * *

"(I don't like this. I don't like this one bit,)" Baby Rai announced.

"(What? Us splitting up, or Lil Mew abandoning us,)" Baby Tei asked, emphasizing on the Lil Mew part.

"(Both! And the fact that one of us should have gone with Baby Sui. She is so sensitive.)" Baby Rai replied.

"(You don't trust Lil Cele with her?)" Baby Tei asked.

"(It's not that. I just worry about her. But… now that I think about, she'll be fine. Let's just find Lil Mew,)" and with that the two Baby legendary dogs made a run to start searching.

* * *

"(It'll take us forever to find that girl.)" Lil Cele squeaked.

"(You're not helping me feel any better Cele,)" Baby Sui cried through slightly teary eyes.

"(I'm sorry Baby Sui,)" Lil Cele apologized. "(Let's just try finding her, ok?)"

"(Ok,)" Baby Sui replied as the two continued their search.

* * *

"(Were could she be?)" Mew wondered as she arrived in a random area in the human territory.

"(I'll try where we found her the last time,)" Mew said as she teleported from her current position.

* * *

"Come on guys. Can't we take a break? I'm hungry and my feet are killing me." A young teen boy whined.

"For once I'm not the one complaining. But I agree with Max guys, we should take a break." The teen girl in the group agreed. She was also the young teen boy's older sister.

"Yea. I'm surprised you're not the one complaining May," a raven haired teen boy, about same age as the girl said.

"Having you for a boyfriend, Ash, there isn't much for me to complain about," the girl named May replied with a smile, as she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww May," the boy named Ash blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Pi-i-i ka chu" Ash's Pikachu laughed from his left shoulder.

"Eevee," May's Eevee called to Pikachu from her trainer's shoulder and winked at him when he looked toward her. Pikachu blushed and gave nervous laugh. The group laughed at Pikachu's embarrassment.

"You guys are so lucky," the eldest teen in the group cried.

"Awe. Cheer up Brock. You'll find someone one day," May replied in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Yea." Brock replied. "Anyway, lets find some place to…"

"Guys look!" the youngest trainer in the group, Max cried out cutting Brock off. The three older trainers looked up to the directed Max was pointing.

"It's a Suicune!" he exclaimed sparkly eyes.

"It's kinda small." Brock concluded. "It's no bigger than Pikachu. Well… maybe a little bigger."

The four trainers had spotted a Suicune eating out of a berry bush which was in the path they were walking.

"It's so cute!" May squealed.

"I'm going to catch it!" they heard Max say.

"What!" they all exclaimed out of shock.

"Max, wait!" Ash called out to him in order to stop him.

"Kirlia lets go!" Max called out his psychic pokémon which said its name upon release.

"Use psychic on that Suicune," he commanded and Kirlia obeyed.

"Cune?"

* * *

"(Ooohh. How could I have lost her.)" Lil Cele whined. Somehow she had lost track of Baby Sui.

"(Ooh. Baby Rai and Tei are going to be so mad at me for losing her.)"

"Cuune!"

"(That's Baby Sui! She's in trouble!)" Lil Cele gasped as she began flying in the direction she heard Baby Sui's cry.

* * *

"Sui… cune," Baby Sui cried as she was sent tumbling to the ground.

"Direct hit!" Max exclaimed proudly. Kirlia was just as proud as its trainer.

"Max, call Kirlia back!" May yelled at her brother, but he ignored her.

"Pikachu, go stop Kirlia." Ash said to his pokémon.

"You too Eevee." May said to her pokémon as both pokémon hopped off their trainers' shoulders and made a dash toward the psychic pokémon.

"Hey! What are you guys doing! I want that Suicune!" Max yelled at his sister and best friend.

"It's a baby!" May yelled back at her brother.

"(Hey Kirlia! Cut it out!)" Pikachu yelled at the psychic pokémon as he and Eevee finally made it to her.

"(Yea!)" Eevee said agreeing with Pikachu.

"(I only do as my trainer says. Now move!" Kirlia said, using confusion the move Pikachu and Eevee out of the way, carrying them back to their trainers.

"Ok Kirlia, another psychic attack!" Max called out and Kirlia obeyed.

"(Oh no! Humans! And they're attacking Baby Sui!)" Lil Cele gasped when she finally found Baby Sui.

"(Oohh, and I can't do anything about it.)"

The attack hit Baby Sui again which sent her tumbling to the ground once more. Max rejoiced once again.

Baby Sui got up into a sitting position. Her eyes soon became watery.

"Suiiiii…" she whined. But then, "CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE!" she cried out loudly as huge streams of tears fell from her eyes. This caused Kirlia to go stiff. She was then engulfed in a red light and beamed back into its trainer's pocket.

"Hey, what happened?" Max asked a bit confused.

"Suicune used roar." Brock confirmed. "But I don't think it knows that."

The baby Suicune, unaware of what it had done, continued crying until it felt someone pick it up. She panicked and began to squirm in an effort to get out of the human's grip.

"Relax Baby Sui. It's just me," the person said.

Baby Sui calmed down immediately, because she knew that voice anywhere.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. As you can see, I added Ash, May and the rest of the gang in there. Which means there's gonna be advanceshipping in there as well.**

**If some of you who were/are confused about which legendary pokémon is which, I'll clear it out for you here.**

**Baby Ho – Ho-oh**

**Baby Sui – Suicune**

**Baby Tei – Entei**

**Baby Rai – Raikou**

**Baby Cuno – Articuno**

**Baby Dos – Zapdos**

**Baby Tres – Moltres**

**Baby Lugia – well that's obvious, Lugia**

**Lil Mes – Mesprit**

**Lil Ux – Uxie**

**Lil Zel – Azelf**

**Lil Cele – Celebi**

**Lil Mew – obviously Mew**

**Tios – Latios**

**Tias – Latias **

**They are all younger legendaries (that should have been obvious) and are smaller than the average legendary.**

**Hope this cleared things up. Next chapter will be up soon. I just need to know what you guys think. So please review, and I want a good bit to. Cause if I don't get a good few reviews that tells me you don't like the story. So please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW!! I can't believe how many reviews I got for this story already. I didn't think it would be that good. I'm really glad you guys like the story so far, and I'm really happy with all the reviews I got; well… except for one, but that's beside the point. The fact that so many of you liked it, makes me happy. So here's the next chapter.**

**Oh… and for those of you who think Max is evil, I was trying to depict him being stubborn. Anyway, enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope it meets your expectations.**

--

**Chapter 2**

The baby Suicune turned her head to the side, far enough to confirm if it really was who she thought it was. And it was. A big smile came over her face, and she was finally able to get out of the person's grasp and turned and tackles the person to the ground.

"(Chosen Helper!)" Baby Sui cried out as she jumped and threw said person to the ground. The pokémon which was on the person's shoulder quickly jumped off before it ended up in the same position as its trainer. The person laughed after seeing how happy and emotional the Baby Suicune was at seeing him/her.

"(I'm so happy to see you, and I'm really happy you found me,)" Baby Sui said through teary eyes.

"It's ok Baby Sui, you're safe now," the trainer said, as he/she rubbed the baby Suicune on her head to calm her down.

"Eevee." The trainer's pokémon said to the Baby Suicune with a smile.

"HEY!" the three heard someone shout. They looked up and saw the group of trainers coming towards them. The youngest one looked angry.

"What do you think you're doing! That's MY Suicune!" he yelled.

"YOUR Suicune?" the trainer calmly asked as he/she got up from the ground with the Baby Suicune in his/her arms.

"Yes mine!"

"Really?" the trainer asked in an 'I don't care' sort of way. When the group finally made it to the trainer, the Baby Suicune immediately tried burying her head onto the trainer's chest, making sure that she was protected and also showing how scared she was of the boy who attacked her.

"Then why is she afraid of you?"

"Huh?" Max asked. He looked to the Suicune in the trainer's arms and sure enough she was shaking like a leaf.

"I… I didn't mean to scare it. I just wanted to catch it." Max explained.

"Right…" the trainer said, temporarily dismissing him, and turned his/her attention to the other three trainers.

"Hey Ash, May, Brock. Good see you. How are you guys?"

"Hey Zea," they replied.

"Good to see again." Brock replied

"Sorry about what my brother did," May apologized.

"Your brother huh?" Zea said, looking down at the boy.

"Yea. Max, say you're sorry," May sternly told him.

"Um… I'm sorry?" Max unsurely replied.

"You're not even completely sure if you are sorry," Zea calmly said, but sounded stern at the same time. "You're lucky you're apologizing, 'cause I would've knocked some sense into you, with or without May's permission."

Max groaned sadly.

"Besides… I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Zea said, looking down at the Baby Suicune in her arms.

"Right," Max said as he went closer to the Suicune.

"Suicune? Baby Suicune?" Max said, trying to get the baby Suicune's attention, but all the trainers heard was a muffled "Cune," from her as she continued to bury her face in Zea's chest area.

"Well… if you're not going to look at me, at least hear me out," Max said.

"Sui cune, (I'm listening,)" the trainers heard her say, but her face was still buried, so it was still heard as a muffle. The other four trainers chuckled at the young Suicune's behavior.

"I'm really sorry I attacked you Suicune. It's just that… well… when I see a really cool pokémon, I want nothing more but to catch it. That's why I wanted to catch you so badly, but it seems I went a bit overboard. I'm really sorry," Max apologized to the baby Suicune.

"Suicune cune? (You think I'm cool?)" Baby Sui asked, finally turning to face the young trainer. Max looked at her slightly confused as he had no idea what the young Suicune had said.

"Allow me to translate Max." Zea said, seeing the confused look on his face. "She asked if you think she's cool,"

"Of course you are!" Max said to Suicune. "Any trainer who would have seen you would want to catch you. Especially since you're a legendary pokémon."

Baby Sui smiled. "Cune! Suicune sui, (Thanks! And I accept your apology,)"

"She accepts your apology Max," Zea told him.

"Thanks Suicune," Max thanked the young legendary.

"Well that was easy," Ash said, impressed of how fast the young legendary had forgiven Max for attacking her.

"Baby Sui is one of most forgiving in the bunch," Zea explained. "Now if you came across Baby Rai or Baby Tei, then you would be in trouble,"

"I'm guessing that's a young Raikou and Entei." Brock suggested.

"Yup," Zea nodded in reply.

--

"(It's the Chosen Helper! We're saved!)" Lil Cele squealed with joy while doing aerial flips out of excitement.

"(Everything seems to have calm down now, so I guess I can show myself now,)"

"(Cele?)" Lil Cele screamed after being startled by the pokémon who had called her. She looked down and came into contact with Baby Rai and Tei.

"_(Yikes!)"_ she thought.

"(What are you looking at?)" Baby Tei asked.

"(And where's Sui?!)" Baby Rai asked/demanded after not seeing the young legendary dog with her.

"(She's fine, but uh…)" Lil Cele began to nervously explain.

"(But what!)" Baby Rai growled, causing Lil Cele to flinch.

"(Calm down Rai. You're starting to sound like your father,)" Baby Tei said, trying to calm him down.

"(And you're starting to sound like yours,)" Baby Rai replied.

"(Where is she Cele?)" Baby Rai asked, a bit calmer now.

"(Over there,)" Lil Cele replied, pointing in the direction of the trainers. The two young legendary dogs poked their heads over the bushes and sure enough, they spotted Baby Sui in the arms of a human. Baby Rai almost boiled over, but after better seeing who was carrying her, he calmed down. The two young legendary dogs then hid back behind the bushes.

"(She's with the Chosen Helper,)" Baby Tei pointed out.

"(I see that; but who are the other humans?)" Baby Rai asked, not exactly expecting an answer.

"(I was just about to go out there,)" Lil Cele announced.

"(You go ahead. We'll wait here,)" Baby Tei informed her. Lil Cele nodded and flew off into the direction of the trainers.

--

"I'm just glad Baby Sui is alright. No permanent damage." Zea said, examining the young Suicune for a while.

"We're sorry she got attacked in the first place," May said.

"That's ok," Zea replied. "How about we get out of this pathway before anyone else passes by as sees Baby Sui,"

"Ok," the group replied in agreement.

"There's a clearing not far from here. I was about to settle there when I... uh… heard the commotion."

"Great. We were about to settle for lunch anyway," Brock informed.

Just when they were about to move out, Zea felt something rest on her head. The four trainers gasped in surprise; while Baby Sui and Zea's Eevee smiled at whatever it was that was on her head.

"Is that a…" Max started, but refused to finish his sentence, surprised after seeing what was on Zea's head.

Zea smiled. "Hey Lil Cele," she said, looking upward, even if she couldn't see what was on her head, but she knew who was there. Lil Cele giggled and got off Zea's head and flew in front of her.

"Celebi bi, (I'm so happy to see you Chosen Helper,)" Lil Cele said, hugging her around the neck area.

"Happy to see you too Lil Cele. You seem to be ok." Zea told her.

"Bi bi cele, (Yea, no-one saw me,)"

"That's good," Zea replied. Lil Cele then flew over to Baby Sui.

"(I saw being attacked Sui. I'm sorry I couldn't help,)" Lil Cele apologized to Baby Sui.

"(That's ok. It's my fault. We were supposed to avoid being seen anyway.)" Baby Sui replied with a smile toward Lil Cele. Lil Cele smiled in return.

"It's a baby Celebi," May squealed, "It's so cute,"

"It's so small it can fit into you had," Ash noted.

"Actually, she can," Zea replied.

"Cele? (Can I?)"

"Sure. Go ahead," Zea replied, as Lil Cele flew over to the two trainers standing next to each other. She then started examining the two for some reason. Zea giggled.

"Bi bi," Lil Cele said. Zea nodded.

"May… put out your hand and make it face upward,"

"Um… ok." May replied, putting out her right hand facing upward. After she had done this, Lil Cele went over and sat herself on it. She then smiled toward May. May smiled back and brought her hand back toward her body with the baby Celebi still in her hand, and she started petting her, causing her to chirp happily.

"Lil Cele seems to really trust you May," Zea said, as Lil Cele got out of May's had and went to rest on top of Ash's head. "You too Ash,"

"It is really cute," Ash said.

"Cele," Lil Cele smiled and went back to rest on Zea's head.

"Are you some kind of magnet that attracts legendary pokémon?" Max asked Zea, seeing as how the legendary pokémon are attracted to her in some way.

"No not really." Zea replied. "How 'bout we get to the clearing first, and we'll explain it to you."

"We?" Max asked confused.

"Your friends know a bit of it," Zea told him, as she turned and starting walking in the direction she came from. Baby Sui was still in her arms and had fallen asleep, and Lil Cele was still on her head. Her pokémon, Eevee, had climbed back onto her shoulder.

"(Chosen Helper, Baby Rai and Tei are in the bushes. I'm gonna go get them,)" Lil Cele said from upon Zea's head.

"Ok Cele. But be careful. I'll send Eve with you. She'll show you the way to the clearing," Zea replied. Lil Cele nodded and flew off into the woods.

"Follow her Eve," Zea informed her Eevee.

"Eevee, (Ok,)" Eve replied hopping off her trainer's shoulder to follow the young legendary.

Zea stopped for a while and turned to face the trainers who were following close behind her.

"Pikachu, Eevee, you two go too," Zea told the two pokémon on their respective trainer's sholder.

"Pika!"

"Eevee." The two replied, hopping off their trainers' shoulders and quickly followed after the two pokémon.

"Pikachu?"

"Eevee?" Ash and May called, wondering where their pokémon were going.

"It's ok, Eve will show them the way," Zea explained, "Now let's go," as they continued to follow Zea. Max was confused as to how she was able to have Pikachu and Eevee, pokémon that aren't hers, to listen to her.

--

**Ok. That's chapter two. I'm looking forward to some great reviews. Oh… and for those of you who may be a bit confused about what's going here, please read my 'Jealousy Hookup' story. Make it easier for me, so I don't have to explain everything again. Ok. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well… here we are." Zea said when they finally made it to the clearing she was talking about. The group was exhausted and was glad when they finally got there since they had to walk through a whole bunch of tree branches and bushes to get to the area.

"Finally," Max whined.

"I thought I was going to die in there," May added, as they all, except for Zea, slouched down on the ground.

"I would think that you guys would have gotten use to this already," Zea said to the group, giving them a look that said 'unbelievable'. "What with you guys traveling all over the place,"

"Yea, well. Some places are a lot more tiring to get to than others," May replied.

"Hmm, yes, well. You weren't the ones carrying a 66 pound Suicune all the way." Zea sternly said.

"Umm… she has a point," Ash noted.

"True. Sorry Zea," May apologized.

"Yea, well. I was just proving a point,"

"_This girl is too weird,"_ Max thought.

"_I heard that Max,"_ Zea replied him telepathically.

"Ok… **now** I'm freaked out. You can hear thoughts too?" Max asked, surprised. The rest of the group looked at him confused.

"Being with my Espeon for so long and having done it with her so often, it's become a natural thing for me on both humans and pokémon." Zea replied, "Who knows. The more time you spend with your Kirlia, it might happen to you too. But don't get your hopes too high,"

"Ok guys, enough talking for now. How about we have lunch," Brock cut in, changing the subject.

"Sure. Let me just…" Zea looked down at the Suicune in her arms and paused, seeing that she was already awake and also seeing the look she gave her.

"What?" She asked Sui.

"(Don't think I didn't hear the '66 pound' thing,)" Sui said with an angry look on her face.

"You're the size and weight of a Raichu, so what are you complaining about." Zea replied, placing her on the ground.

"(Yea well… that doesn't give you the right to use it in your defense,)" Baby Sui added as she made her way to the pond that in the small clearing they were at. Zea just smiled towards her and went to join the group for lunch.

The clearing was not very big and was surrounded and well hidden by the tall trees in the forest.

"Zea, I have a question," Ash said when she got to the group.

They had already set a fire and were sitting in the soft grass. Zea went over and sat in the space with May and Max.

"Sure Ash. What is it?" Zea replied.

"Well…" he started, looking around the clearing for a short while and then turning back to Zea.

"This clearing is kinda small. There's space for training but not much for battling. Why did you pick to come here?" he asked.

"Well… you see Ash," Zea started as Baby Sui came over and lie next to her, but didn't fall asleep. Zea then started to pet her while she continued explaining.

"After I got a message about these little guys being **'lost'** again, I had to find somewhere I could keep them hidden for when I found them again. And for good measures, there's a cave over there," she said, pointing to a cave on the other side of the pond, to which the group's sight followed, "So if or should anything go wrong they could hide in there."

"..Oohh…" Ash awed, understanding why.

"Zea, you said 'again'. Has this happened before?" May asked.

"Yes." Zea replied. "You see May, whenever the baby legendaries get together to play, Lil Mew tends to have this habit of teleporting all of them, off legendary island and into human territory; which I have yet to know **why** she does it though,"

"Legendary Island?" Max asked curiously.

"Uh huh," Zea replied. "I think now's a good time to explain this to you. Ash, May, you're benefiting from this too, knowing the situation you two are in." They nodded in reply.

"Ok, let's start from…"

--

"(Cele! Slow down!)" Eve called out to her. She was flying so fast, that Eve nearly lost track of her.

"Pika! (Eve!)"

"Eevee! (Eve!)

Eve heard two pokémon call out to her. She stopped and turned to find Pikachu and Eevee following her.

"(What are you two doing here?)" Eve asked the two.

"(Zea asked us to follow you and help you out,)" Pikachu replied.

"(I don't really need the help,)" Eve said, "(But since you're here anyway, may as well. Come on, follow me,)" she finished as she made a jump into the bushes to catch up with Lil Cele. Pikachu and Eevee close behind her.

--

"(What's taking her so long to get back here?)" Baby Rai asked, getting more and more impatient by the moment, as he and Baby Tei lay in a patch of grass waiting for Cele.

"(Relax Rai,)" Tei said, trying to calm him down. "(The fact that we found the Chosen Helper should be more than satisfying. At least, once we're with her, we know we're safe,)" he finished, as he lay in the grass with his head down and eyes closed, enjoying the sanctity of which the forest had to offer.

"(Yea, I guess you're right,)" Rai admitted. Just then, Cele showed up.

"(Hey guys. Sorry I took so long,)" Cele apologized when she got to the two.

"(It's ok Cele,)" Tei said, still not bothering to look up.

"(Yea. It's alright,)" Rai added in agreement,

"(Huh?)" Cele asked, totally confused about Rai's behavior. "(You're not mad? Usually you'd begin yelling at me before I even got a chance to say something. What gives?)"

"(I guess something Tei said made a bit of sense to me in order to keep me calm,)" Rai calmly replied. Tei smiled from his position and opened one eye to look up towards Rai in triumphant and satisfaction.

"(…O…k…)" Cele said, still not believe what she had just witnessed.

Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes. This got Baby Rai alert, as he jumped to his feet, preparing himself for whatever enemy that might show up. Baby Tei still laid in the grass, but this time his head was up just incase whatever it is might pose a threat to them.

"(Relax you guys, its only Eve.)" Cele assured the two. And sure enough, Eve jumped out of the bushes to reveal herself. The two young legendary dogs immediately calmed down.

"(Oh so that's why you came back here.)" Eve said, once she found Cele, who had Baby Rai and Tei along with her. "(No wonder my trainer asked the other two to come with me,)"

"(What other two!)" Rai asked, getting back into his aggressive manner. Soon they heard more rustling in the bushes Eve came out from, and out jumped Pikachu and Eevee.

"(Phew. There you are. We almost lost sight of you,)" Pikachu said, when he and Eevee finally got up to her.

"(Who are these two!?)" Rai growled.

"(Relax Rai. They're friends,)" Eve said to him.

"(Fine! If you say so,)" he replied with a low growl, still keeping his aggressive look.

"(Alright then. Since we're all together, how about we go meet Zea and the others,)" Eve suggested, and group wholeheartedly agreed, as they started to make their way to the clearing. Eve was leading the way, Rai, Tei and Cele were in the middle and Pikachu and Eevee were in the back, that way the legendary off springs had protection on both ends.

"(Cele, please fly a bit lower. We don't want you being seen by poachers,)" Eevee said to her,

"(Ok,)" Cele nodded, but just before could put herself any lower, something grabbed her.

--

"(Ugh! Where in the pokémon world could she be?)" Baby Ho growled in aggravation. "(I hope the others have had better luck than us,)"

"(Um… Ho,)" Baby Tres said, when they were about to enter a thickly wooded area of the forest.

"(What is it Tres?)" Baby Ho asked

"(Why don't we try going another direction? This area is too thick, and I'm not in full control of my flames yet,)"

"(A new born Ponyta can control its flames. You're a legendary and you can't control yours,)"

Baby Tres scowled and hmphed at Baby Ho.

"(I thought you'd be more understanding. I guess what the others told me wasn't true then,)" She said.

"(What?! What did they tell you,)" Ho asked, eager to know what the others told her. A light blush came over him, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was that she possibly knew.

"(Oh… nothing much, really,)" Tres cheekily replied.

"(What did they tell you?)" Ho whined.

"(I don't think you want to know,)"

"(Oh come on! I'm continuously asking you, so how can you say I don't want to know,)"

Baby Tres giggled. "(You know, we can avoid this conversation and your embarrassment if we just go the other way,)"

Baby Ho growled in both anger and embarrassment. He then sighed in defeat, "(Ok Tres, we can go the other way,)"

Baby Tres smiled towards him. "(Thank you Hoie,)" she said, and started walking another direction.

"(Hoie?)" Baby Ho questioned and follow after her.

--

"Cele! Celebi bi! (Aah! Help me!)" Lil Cele cried out. She was trapped in a net which was connected to a metal rod, and at the end of the rod… a human. Or poacher to be exact,

"(Cele!)" The group called out to her worriedly.

"A Celebi of your size will be worth millions in the black market. Huh?" the man said when he looked down and spotted Baby Rai and Tei, along with two Eevee and a Pikachu. Of course, he wasn't interested in those three. Cele was still squirming around in the net in order to break free, but to no avail.

"Well, this must be my lucky day. Three legendary pokémon, about three times smaller than their normal size. I am definitely gonna get a good bag of loot for you guys," the man said, as he cut a rope which was close to him. The rope was connected to a bigger net which was hidden in a tree. Unfortunately for the group they were standing right under the net and therefore became trapped underneath. The group struggled to get out of the net, but to no avail; except for Eve, who remained calm, while the others struggled. She stared daggers at the human.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with two puny Eevee and a Pikachu, but I'll think of something," the man said, as he went over to the pokémon to pick up the net. He tried picking it up on the side close to Eve, of which she took the opportunity to bite him, and scored a direct hit.

"OW! Why you little…" he said, but when he looked back down at Eve, she had her right paw up, with her claws showing.

"Ha! You think I'm stupid. I know Eevee can't use any cutting move except for swift." The man said, "Besides, this net is unbreakable. Nothing can escape it,"

"Eevee eevee vee, (That's because you've never met me,)" Eve growled through clenched teeth as her claws started to glow white, she raised it a bit higher and brought it down onto the net, slashing it open. "(Slash cut!)"

"(We're free!)" Eevee rejoiced.

"Impossible!" the man cried out in shock. He was till holding the net Cele was trapped in; but before he knew what hit him…

"(Slash cut!)" Eve cried out, as she moved with a blinding speed towards Cele, cutting the net open to free her. But in the attempt, Eve accidentally scratched Cele right arm, of which she had no idea.

Cele didn't bother worrying about the injury at the moment. Right now, all that concerned her was escaping. When she was finally free, she flew over the Baby Rai and Tai, who was happy that she was alright.

Eve then found her way back to the group, but stood between them and the human, protecting the young legendaries at all cost.

"You… you're no ordinary Eevee," the man said, impressed. "You may be worth something after all,"

"(Nice of you to say so, but we have to go,)" Eve replied. Lucky the man couldn't understand what she was saying.

"(Pikachu, Eevee, you two go on with Cele and the others; protect them at all cost. I'll keep this guy busy,)"

"(But we don't know the way,)" Pikachu replied.

"(Continue following the path. At a point, you'll come across a fork in the path. Take the one on the right and continue going. You'll end up right at the clearing.)" Eve explained. "(You're a smart pokémon Pikachu. Just look for your trainer's scent and you'll find them,)"

"(Ok Eve,)" Pikachu replied, as he and the others nodded.

"(I'll tell you when to move,)" Eve said, as she powered up a shadow ball, fused with hidden power, and sent it towards the human. It exploded just before it made contact, causing a cloud of smoke to accumulate.

"_Amazing. It can fuse two attacks before sending it after its opponent. I have to catch it!"_ the man thought, as he covered his face with his arm, to avoid the dust.

"(Now! Go now!)" Eve ordered as the group made a dash down the path until they couldn't be seen anymore.

Once they were out of sight, Eve turned to face the human again. When she realized that the smoke was clearing out, she fired another attack which caused another explosion, and more smoke to accumulate. Eve took that as an opportunity to get away from there. She used her quick attack in order to make her movements faster, so the human wouldn't have spotted her once the smoke cleared.

--

"(We're really glad that you found us Espeon,)" Lil Ux said.

"(No problem. It is part of our job to find you guys whenever Lil Mew decides to play runaway,)" Espeon replied.

Espeon had recently found Lil Ux and Baby Dos, and were making their way towards the hideout. Then all of a sudden, they heard an explosion.

"(What was that?)" Baby Dos asked.

"(I'm not sure,)" Espeon replied, "(But it sounds close, and we're almost to the clearing. Let's move quickly. I'll try to contact the others as we go,)" she told the two, with a serious and concerned look on her face. She immediately broke into a run, as the two young legendaries flew closely behind her to keep up.

"_(Umbrehun, Eve, anybody. Are you guys alright? I heard an explosion. What's going on?)"_ Espeon started her telepathic communication with her teammates.

-

In another part of the forest, Umbreon was running at top speed back to the hideout.

"_(Hello? Anyone?)"_ Espeon continued.

"_(Yes Espe, I heard it too. I'm on my way back. See if you can find out anything from the others,)"_ Umbreon replied

"_(I'm glad you're ok Umbrehun,)"_ Espeon sounded relieved.

"_(Don't worry about me so much. I'm fine. Just find out where that explosion came from.)"_ Umbreon finished.

-

In many different parts of the forest…

"_(I heard it too Espeon. I'm on my way back.)" _ Vaporeon replied

"_(I heard it Espeon. I'm coming back,)" _Glaceon replied.

"_(It sounded close to the hideout. I'm going back,)"_ Jolteon replied.

"_(I didn't like the sound of it. I'm heading back,)"_ Leafeon replied.

"_(I think I may have gone to search too far. I heard the explosion quite faint. I'm on my way back,)"_ Flareon replied.

"_(Ok everyone. We'll meet up at the hideout.)"_ Espeon replied to her teammates.

-

"(What's going on Espeon?)" Lil Ux asked. "(Did you find out anything?)"

"(I've gotten replies from everyone, except…)" Espeon gasped, "(Eve!)" and she once again started her telepathic communication, trying to get in contact with the smallest, yet strongest member of her team.

"_(Eve! Eve! Where are you? Can you hear me? Eve?)"_

-

"_(Eve?)"_

"(Gah! _Espeon! Now's not a good time!)"_ Eve sternly replied, I bit startled at first.

"_(So it was you,)"_ Espeon said.

"_(What do you mean?)" _Eve asked, as she continued running

"_(We heard the explosion Eve. What's going on?)"_

"_(Long story short; we found some of the legendaries and a poacher tried catching them,)"_ Eve replied.

"_(You guys ok? Where's Zea?)"_

"_(With the Chosen One and Prince Keeper,)"_ Eve replied. _"(Look, I don't have time to explain now. Just get to the hideout and I'll explain once this is over and we're all together. Ok?)"_

"_(Ok Eve. See you at the hideout,)" _Espeon replied. _"(And be careful,)"_

--

The smoke had finally cleared out and the poacher could see his surroundings again. But when he looked to the area his target was, they were gone. He growled in frustration, but when he looked again, he saw a red spot on the ground. He examined it and identified it to be blood. He looked up and saw more spots, creating a trail of blood leading straight to his target. He snickered and reached into his pocket.

"Poochyena, let's go!" he called out, sending a pokéball to release said pokémon.

"Poochy!" the pokémon said, upon release.

"You see that speck of blood Poochyena? Pick up the scent and follow it!" he commanded his pokémon, at which it obeyed.

Poochyena began sniffing the ground area at which the pokémon were standing at. When he picked up a specific scent among all the different ones that were on the spot, he froze.

"_(I… I know this scent,)"_ Poochyena thought, _"(But… it can't be…)"_ he sniffed the ground again. _"(It IS! Eve my love! I'm coming for you!)" _Poochyena thought, with heart-shaped eyes, as he howled and made a dash down the path; his trainer closely behind.

--

"…And that's everything," Zea finished.

"Wow! All that happened while I wasn't around?" Max asked.

"Pretty much," Brock answered.

"So what do you think Max?" Ash asked the young trainer.

"I think it's cool. I already agreed to you and my sister being together, and this just furthers my approval." Max replied.

"Thanks Max," May thank her brother, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Eww! May! I would have just accepted the 'thank you'," Max cried out, whipping off the side of his face his sister had kissed him. The rest of the group laughed at Max's actions.

"Lunch was great as always Brock," Zea said, when they were done laughing.

"Thanks Zea," Brock replied,

Everyone had finished eating around the time Zea finished her explanation to Max.

"Hey Zea," Max said.

"Yes Max?" she replied

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a battle with you," he said,

"Uhh…"

"Please. Just one. One on one and that's it," he begged.

"Well… Ok. But not now," Zea replied.

"Why not?" Max asked.

Zea sweatdropped. "Well… you see… the thing is, I don't have any of my pokémon with me. Eh he…" Zea nervously replied.

"What?!" the group asked surprised.

"How can you NOT have any of your pokémon with you?" Max asked.

"You see, I kept Eve with me while we searched for these little guys," Zea explained, gesturing towards Baby Sui, who had fallen asleep after eating, which was around the time she reached halfway in her earlier explanation to Max. "And I let the others go out on their own, throughout the forest to do their search as well."

"You mean your pokémon are actually out there on their own, separated from each other?" May asked.

"Mm hmm," Zea nodded.

"But what about Espeon and Umbreon?" Ash asked. "I thought they didn't like being away from each other."

"This is the one time that they actually can, because they know just how important their job is." Zea replied.

"I wonder what's taking Eve and the others so long to get here." Zea wondered.

"You're right." May added.

"They should have been here by now. We didn't go too from where we separated from them," Ash added.

Then all of a sudden, they heard an explosion.

"What was that!" Max exclaim. Everyone looked towards the direction they heard the explosion. After a minute, they heard a second one.

"That… can't be good," Zea said. Just at that moment, the group of pokémon showed up WITHOUT Eve. They seemed to be scared, especially the legendaries. Lil Cele was crying and flew straight into Zea's arms. The group's sudden appearance literally made Baby Sui jump from her sleep.

"Eve's not with them," Ash pointed out.

"That's definitely not good," Zea confirmed.

--

**Ok, it's official. I have made this story the sequel to 'Jealousy Hookup'. I know this is the third chapter, but please read that story first in order to clear out a few things that may have confused you. I didn't plan for it to be, but it seems that's what it's turning out to be.**

**I apologize for the second chapter. Truth is, it was rushed. But I wanted to do so in order to get a few difficulties out of the way. I hope this chapter made up for it.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pikachu and the other pokémon tried to explain to the group of trainers what had happened. But they were all talking at once so their trainers couldn't get a chance to understand or pickup on anything they were saying. Even Zea, who could understand whatever the pokémon said, couldn't really get anything, and with Cele crying, that didn't help either. The pokémon finally stopped, as it was apparent that they were done explaining. The four trainers, Ash, May, Max and Brock, looked to the pokémon slightly confused and then turned to face Zea, who was also looking towards the pokémon a tad confused.

"Zea… Did you get any of that?" Ash asked.

"Kinda," Zea replied, scratching the side of her head in thought. "I picked up on some things like; net, capture, Cele and Eve; and that's about it."

"Hmm," Brock thought, folding one arm over his stomach and the other with his hand under his chin. "Capture, would most probably sound like a trainer or a Ranger. But…"

"But the word 'net' put in together with 'capture' would be…" Max continued.

"A POACHER!!" they all exclaimed.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," Zea said. "It's one thing if it's a trainer, but another when it's a poacher,"

"So what do we do now?" Ash asked.

Before Zea could answer, the group heard some rustling coming from the nearby bushes, but it didn't come from the direction the pokémon had come from moments ago. The group turned towards the forest at which they heard the rustling and prepared themselves for whatever it may be. The moment whatever it was had stepped out of the bushes, the group relaxed; well all except one. The pokémon that had stepped out and revealed themselves were none other than Zea's evolution squad.

The pokémon immediately ran up to their trainer and started talking all at once, like Pikachu and the others did earlier.

"I know, I know. And you guys came just in time." Zea said to her pokémon. Espeon practically started to scold her trainer for having herself separated from Eve.

"Now's not the time for this Espeon! And good job on finding Ux and Dos."

"You two are ok right?" Zea asked the two young legendary. They nodded in response. "Good."

Lil Ux and Baby Dos saw Cele injured and crying in Zea's arms and a worried expression immediately came over their features.

"She'll be ok. Don't worry," She said to the two concerned pokémon.

Zea turned to face her friends again. "This is bad. The poacher saw Rai, Tei and Cele, so he's bound to figure out that the others are walking around somewhere. It's no mystery when you see two of a group of legendaries together that the third is somewhere nearby."

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"I mean the legendary groups of three," Zea replied. May still didn't understand.

"You mean the legendary dogs, birds and beings?" Brock asked.

Zea nodded. "Exactly. And since he's seen Baby Rai and Tei, he's most likely expecting to see Baby Sui with them once he finds then again."

At that moment, Eve jumped out of the bushes Pikachu and the others had earlier and ran frantically towards her trainer.

"(I stalled him for as long as I could! He's not far! We have to hide them quick!)" Eve exclaimed, panting heavily.

"Right!" Zea nodded in response. She turned to her friends again.

"Guys, this is where that cave comes in use." She said pointing at the cave she showed them earlier. "I want you guys to go in there with the baby legendaries. Guard them at all costs."

"What?!" the trainers exclaimed.

"We're not letting you take on this guy all by yourself! No way! I won't allow it!" Ash exclaimed in his protective and determined tone. The others nodded in agreement.

Zea looked down at the ground with her eyes closed, a shadow casting over them. "It wasn't a request Chosen One. It was a demand." She said. Her voice and features had a mix of calm and seriousness.

Ash was taken aback by her statement and formality, as were the others.

"I'm sorry Chosen One. As much as my status is below yours and the Prince Keeper, my mission to protect the legendary offspring comes first." Zea brought her head up and looked toward the trainers, her friends. "And I know you know how important that is. So please…"

Ash nodded in agreement with no further arguments. The pokémon had watched the minor squabble amongst the humans and were hoping it would come to an end soon and it did.

"Return," Zea said as she turned to her pokémon and returned them all, except Eve, to their pokéballs. This took them by surprise, so they had no chance to comply or argue. She turned to the young legendaries and told them to go with the group of trainers into the cave.

"Except you Ux." Zea said to the young Uxie. He turned to face her with a confused expression. "I need you for what I have in mind to get rid of the poacher." Ux nodded in reply.

Zea called out to Brock just as they were about to enter the cave. Ash, May and Max along with the pokémon entered the cave, while Brock stayed behind for a while. Zea finally approached him and handed Cele, who was now sleeping, to him. "Take care of her injury and look after her for me please Brock." Brock nodded and took the sleeping young Celebi from her and entered the cave to join the others.

Zea turned and walked back to the clearing, Eve now perched on her shoulder and Ux floating close behind. She turned to look in the direction of the cave to make sure the occupants could not be seen and turned and continued walking again until she reached where the group had been seated for lunch. She sat down on one side of the burnt out campfire they had set up to cook, so she was facing the direction at which Eve had come from, which would most likely be where the poacher would come out as well when he showed up.

Eve hopped off her trainer's shoulder and sat next to her on the right while Ux levitated on her left. She released the rest of her team and they sat around the campfire making a small circle. Zea started to explain everything to them before they could start an argument with her and they all nodded in agreement and understanding.

--

"I hope Zea knows what she's doing." May whispered a bit worried

"She must be if she spoke with a tone like that to Ash." Max whispered in reply. He, May and Brock turned to Ash.

"Ash?" May whispered to him worriedly. His head was down, most likely in deep thought and he immediately brought it up when May called him.

"Hm?" Ash replied.

"You ok Ash?" May asked again, still worried as she placed her right hand on his left thigh.

"I thought… I felt something… when Zea spoke to me like that," Ash replied, still trying to figure out what he felt.

"You mean the tone she used to talk to you?" Brock asked while still tending to Cele and her injury.

"Well… yea, that, and… the way she addressed me… Us." Ash said and corrected himself to refer to him and May.

May thought for a while until she realized what he meant.

"What are you -"

"He's right." May said, cutting Brock off.

"What do you mean May." Max asked his sister, as he was very confused about what was happening.

"Zea was formal when she addressed us." May replied with her eyes closed and head tilted slightly downward.

"Formal?" Max asked again. Ash and May nodded.

"She addressed them by their title in connection with the legends, instead of their actual name." Brock replied Max's question, understanding what Ash and May were talking about.

"Oooh… I get it," Max said understandingly.

"But Ash, what was it that you felt when she spoke like that?" May asked, turning her attention to him once again.

"I'm not sure," Ash replied in thought, "But it didn't feel good. It felt like… something bad was going to happen and she was somehow… either trying to warn me or protect me."

"Well, that is her duty as the Chosen Helper." Brock stated the obvious. "She said it herself, that it's her duty to serve and protect the legendaries as well as you two."

"Hmm. Yea I guess you're right." Ash replied. "I just wish I knew what she's trying to protect me from."

"_From me…"_ said a dark and evil voice, but no-one heard it. No-one really could… yet.

Everyone soon fell silent. The young legendaries were a little further in the cave and were being watched by Pikachu and Eevee; making sure nothing happened to them. The trainers were seated closer to the cave entrance, but far enough to avoid being seen from outside. Pikachu and Eevee heard what their trainers had said and asked the young legendaries about it. They shook their head letting the two know that they had no idea what was going on.

But unbeknownst to the group of trainers and pokémon, a pair of menacing angry red eyes watched them carefully from deep within the cave. It kept silent to avoid being noticed by the group of pokémon.

--

"Poochy!"

The group looked up and noticed a Poochyena had jump from the bushes Eve had earlier. They looked to the pokémon with confused expressions. Not too long after, a human figure dressed in black came out of the same bush. Lil Ux was hiding behind Zea's back. Since he was kind of small, he could be hidden easily to avoid being seen by the other human.

"Alright kid! Where are they?!" he demanded.

"_Talk about rude."_ Zea thought her face giving a slight scowl and pout. She then put on a confused expression.

"They who? And who are you?" she asked a bit irritated, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. Her pokémon also gave a confused expression to hide any suspicion the dark clothed human may have had.

"Don't act like you don't know!" the man shot back. "My Poochyena has one of the sharpest senses in tracking down his target. You can't fool me!"

"_(How true.)"_ Poochyena thought sadly in agreement.

Zea's irritation started to show now. "Listen you," she said standing up, Ux staying close and well hidden. "I was here have a nice little conversation with my pokémon and you show up accusing us of something we don't know!!" she exclaim, her pokémon cried out their names in agreement.

"Humph. Whatever brat. I'll find them myself. Poochyena!" Zea growled in annoyance at what he said.

"Poochy!" Poochyena obeyed and began sniffing the ground and then the air. When he was done, he pointed to the direction of the cave. Zea and her pokémon did a silent gasp.

The man snickered. "So they're in there. Should've known, but I didn't realize the cave till now." He turned his attention back to Zea.

"Typical for a goody-goody trainer to protect something so rare instead of trying to capture it." He said again. Zea growled in annoyance. "Oh well. I don't want any witnesses so I'll get rid of you first. Poochyena go!" he said with an evil grin. Poochyena was hesitant at first but obeyed and made a few jumps forward.

Zea stepped to the side so that she was no longer behind the burnt out campfire. Ux still stayed hidden behind her.

"Fine then. But make it quick!" she said irritated.

"Oh, it will be," the man snickered.

"Humph. Everyone return." Zea said, returning her pokémon, except Eve, back to their pokéball once again. They didn't react since it was part of the plan. "Alright Eve, let's go,"

"Eevee," Eve nodded and positioned herself two feet in front of her trainer to face her opponent.

--

"Do you think he saw us?" Max asked in a whisper. They had gone a little further into the cave when the poacher looked in their direction, but they could still see what was happening outside.

"I don't think so," Brock replied also whispering. "But I'll admit, that Poochyena's senses really are sharp."

"Mm hmm." Ash and May nodded in agreement.

"I just hope Zea can get rid off him." May said, a little worried.

"She will, don't worry," Ash replied, putting his arm around May's waist and bringing her closer to him to comfort.

"Pika…" "Eevee…" Pikachu and Eevee said, a bit worried themselves.

Baby Sui suddenly got up and walked toward the cave entrance. Pikachu became alert and followed her to try and stop her. She stopped at the point of where the outside light and shadow of the cave met, keeping herself hidden. Pikachu stopped running and walked to stand next to her, realizing that she kept herself out of view.

--

"I'm gonna finish this quick kid. I don't have time to deal with meddlers like you." The poacher said.

"Eve, we have to get rid of him quick. We can't afford to waste time with him since we have to find the others." Zea said, so only her pokémon could hear. Eve nodded in reply. "Be ready Ux." Ux gave a soft cry in response.

"Poochyena, go in with bite!"

Poochyena once again hesitated but obeyed, and began to make a run toward Eve.

"_(What's wrong with this Poochyena?)"_ Eve thought _"(He's hesitated twice to listen to his trainer, but listens anyway. Something's not right.)"_

"_That Poochyena is hesitant to attack Eve. He hesitated for a spit second to listen to his trainer but obeys anyway. Well…that is Poochyena by nature, once they're captured anyway. And I know Eve has detected his hesitations as well. Hmm… I wonder…"_ Zea thought.

--

"Cuuuuune…" she whined worriedly, while watching Zea and the darkly dressed human in battle. Out of the group of young legendaries, Baby Sui was one of those most attached to her. Ever since Lil Mew began bringing them on "outings" and every time Zea had to find them, Baby Sui became more and more attached to her on an emotional level, to a point where she felt the same way trained pokémon felt towards their trainer.

Baby Sui tightly shut her eyes and was about to make a run out of the cave, but Pikachu sensed what she was going to do and quickly stopped her before she could make a move, even if she was bigger than him. The other pokémon and the trainers quickly noticed this and took a hold of her and pushed her back into the cave. Although she was the most sensible in the bunch, she didn't cry out because she knew it would only cause more trouble for them. So she stuck to whimpering and sobbing while tears rolled down her face.

"Cuuuunnneee….." she whinned again, now crying as she crouched down on the ground.

"Why is she crying?" Max asked confused.

Pikachu and Eevee tried asking her what was wrong but she wouldn't answer. Pikachu turned to the other legendaries and they explained the reason to him. He nodded and went towards his trainer and explained to him. Ash nodded.

"I see," Ash stated in understanding.

"What is it Ash?" Max asked, curious about the young Suicune's behavior.

"It seems that Sui is somehow emotionally attached to Zea." Ash began to explain. "According to what Pikachu told me, whenever the young legendary are a far distance away from their parents, the closet person they have as a parent figure is Zea, until she gets them back home. But Sui has taken a liking to Zea so much, that she's a second mother to her."

"She's worried Zea will get hurt," May said in sympathy for Sui. Ash nodded.

"I guess it does make sense." Brock added in. "It has happened to you before Ash. With Latias,"

Ash smiled and nodded. They had told May and Max about that adventure so they didn't need to ask.

May got up and approached the young Suicune. She was still crying silently, minus the sudden sobs every couple of minutes. May knelt down next to Sui and sat on her legs.

"Baby Sui," May said to her. She looked up at the trainer. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Come, lie here for a while," May said, gesturing to her laps. Sui slowly got up and got onto May's laps and made herself comfortable while May petted her to calm her down. May smiled and turned her attention back outside, as did everyone else.

--

**UPDATED 22/01/10**

**Ok. That's it for this chapter everyone. I know, it was a really long wait, but I've been really busy.**

**Just to let you guys know I won't be writing out the battle scene because it is not really important. But I will let you know what happens.**

**Umm… yea. That's it for now. Till next time.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The darkly dressed human now lay unconscious on the ground. When the battle started, Zea had Eve blind them with a sand attack which was fairly close to a sandstorm attack. Not long into the battle, Zea and Eve had discovered that the reason the Poochyena was hesitant to attack, was because it was a Poochyena they had come across during their travels which had a crush on Eve. Using the cloud of dust as a cover, Eve dug her way underground over to the Poochyena and had asked him to follow her if didn't want to suffer the same fate as his trainer. Poochyena didn't understand what she meant and was hesitant at first, but he followed her after she quickly explained to him.

Once Poochyena was out of the way, Lil Ux made his way over to the darkly dressed human under the cover of the cloud of sand, and opened his eyes as he awaited the human to look in his direction. The poacher had his arms up to block the particles of sand from entering his eyes. Once the sand had settled down, he removed his arm and immediately looked in Zea's direction once again. That's when he came face to face with an Uxie, his eyes staring directly into its eyes. After a few seconds, the poacher collapsed to the ground unconscious. Once he fell, Ux closed his eyes once again, resuming his normal posture.

* * *

"It looks like the battle's already over," Ash pointed out.

"Yea." Max nodded in agreement, "But I wonder how that pokémon was able to knock out the poacher like that."

When Sui heard that the battle was over, she looked up from her position on May's lap to the figures outside the cave. When she saw the darkly dressed human on the ground, she became excited, seeing that it was safe and was about to make a run out into the open. When May realized this, she held a firm grip onto the young legendary to keep her from getting away.

"No little one, you can't go out there." May said to the young pokémon. She stopped moving and looked up at May questioningly.

"Zea hasn't said if it's safe to come out yet. I know it looks safe, but we're not taking any chances," May explained to the young Suicune. Sui sulked her head down sadly and continued to watch outside from May's lap.

"Wow. That baby Suicune sure is really fond of Zea," Max noted.

"A little too much if you ask me," Brock added in.

* * *

Zea then walked over to Lil Ux and the poacher once the latter was out cold. Eve and Poochyena followed closely behind.

"Good job Ux." Zea said to the baby Uxie. He cried out in reply and perched himself on Zea's shoulder for a rest.

Poochyena walked over to his unconscious trainer and started poking parts of his body with his nose to see if he would wake up. When he saw that wasn't possible, he looked up at Zea and gave a cry of concern. Zea looked over to the pokémon and bent down in front of the poacher to Poochyena's level.

"I'm sorry Poochyena, but your trainer won't be getting up anytime soon." She said, apologizing to the pokémon while rubbing the top of his head. "It'll take a few days before he could wake up. And when he does, he's not got going to remember anything."

"Uxie? (Zea?)" Lil Ux interrupted cautiously.

"Yea Ux? What is it?" Zea asked the pokémon on her shoulder

"(Um… I'm… a little better… at controlling my ability. So… I erased his memory up to five years ago.)" Lil Ux explained.

Zea smiled. "Is that so? Well that's great Ux! Congrats!"

Lil Ux blushed and shyly turned his head to the side, away from Zea. She smiled at his shyness and returned her attention back to the unconscious poacher. She stood up, folded her arms and twisted her face in thought. Poochyena and Eve looked up at her questioningly.

"I'm just wondering how to get him out of here," Zea answered the pokémon.

"_Hmm… I could have Espeon teleport him to Officer Jenny in the nearest town, but she still hasn't mastered it yet since it's not a move an Espeon could normally use."_ Zea thought.

Mew then suddenly appeared out of nowhere directly in front of Zea's face. Zea screamed and jumped back in surprise at Mew's sudden appearance, her hand to her chest to help even out her breathing. Ux kept his grip on her shoulder so he wouldn't have fallen off.

Mew had also squealed and flew back a bit in surprise at the position she had teleported herself to.

* * *

The group of humans and pokémon in the cave quickly gave their attention to out of the cave when they heard a scream. When they did, they saw Zea and a Mew holding their chest and breathing heavily.

"Is that a Mew?" Max asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yea it is," Ash replied. "But what happened to cause them to scream?" he wondered.

"Mew must have suddenly appeared in front of Zea and startled her and itself at seeing the other so suddenly." Brock theorized.

* * *

"(It's mama Mew,)" Dos whispered to the other legendaries.

"(Yea I see that.)" Rai replied at the obvious observation. "(What I'm wondering is what she's doing here?)"

"(I agree. None of our parents have **ever** left Legendary Island to come looking for us when Lil Mew brings us to human territory. She must really be in trouble this time.)" Tei clarified with a worried expression.

* * *

"Mew!" Zea exclaimed, after recovering from her shock at seeing Mew appear, her breathing now back to normal. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Mew had also recovered and replied. "(Chosen- I mean, Zea! My apologies for surprising you, I surprised myself too though.)" she smiled, but it fell shortly after. "(I'm actually looking for my daughter, as I was ordered to,)"

Zea gasped. "That… doesn't sound good. What did Ho-oh say?" she asked with a worried expression.

"(He… I'm sorry Zea! I can't tell you!)"

"Why not?"

"(It's not as bad as you may think, so don't worry or think too much about it. But I have to find my daughter. You just focus on finding the others, which I see you have already been making progress.)" Mew said, as she saw the young Uxie on Zea's shoulder. "(And I'm guessing the Chosen One and Prince Keeper are with you as well. I can sense their aura as well as two others. Their friend and the Prince Keeper's little brother I presume?)"

Zea simply nodded in reply.

Mew smiled. "(Then you've got plenty of help. Well… I guess I'll be going now. I have to keep looking-)"

"Wait Mew." Zea said cutting her off. "Before you go, could you do me a favor?" she asked. Mew cocked her head to the side questionably.

"Could you teleport this guy to the police station of the nearest town?" Zea asked, pointing at the unconscious poacher still lying in the ground.

Mew looked to the direction of which Zea pointed and noticed she was floating over a darkly dressed human.

"(So that's where the dark aura I sensed was coming from.)" Mew said. She then looked back up toward Zea. "(I could Zea, but… a human could see me.)"

"Way ahead of you Mew. You could transform into Espeon. Officer Jenny at that town knows me and she knows my pokémon. I'll give you a note to give to her and once you've dropped him off, report back to me to let me know how it went, and you can continue looking for Lil Mew." Zea explained.

"(Great idea Zea!)" Mew happily exclaimed. Zea nodded to her agreement. She got out a pen and paper and quickly wrote a note for the police. Mew transformed into a green Espeon and stood near the unconscious poacher. Zea folded the note and gave it to Mew, who held it in her mouth between her teeth. The two nodded to each other and in a blink of an eye, Mew and the poacher was gone.

Not long after, Mew returned and transformed back to herself. She gave her report and gave Zea an empty pokéball Officer Jenny had given to her for her. Zea figured it was Poochyena's pokéball she had forgotten to take before Mew teleported with the poacher. Zea thanked Mew for her help, and Mew quickly disappeared to continue her search. Zea then made her way to the cave, after having Eve and Poochyena check for anything suspicious, with Ux on her shoulder and Eve and Poochyena following close behind.

* * *

"Hey guys. It's all clear now." Zea said as she entered the cave.

Before the others could say anything, Sui broke loose from May and tackled Zea to the ground. Lil Ux had already flown over to the others so he didn't suffer the same fate. This surprised the other trainers and their pokémon. The young legendaries and Eve weren't the least bit surprised. Sui started crying and telling Zea how worried she was. Zea just smiled and sat up while bringing Baby Sui into a comforting hug.

"Hey… I'd always be ok Sui. That's my duty. To protect all of you." Zea said soft and sweet to the young Suicune.

"She was really worried about you," May said, "I can't remember how many times she tried running up to you,"

"I know. She kinda sees me as-"

"As her second mother?" Ash asked, cutting her off. Though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yea. But, how'd you know?" Zea asked.

"Pikachu told me," was his simple reply.

Zea didn't need to ask. She figured out how Pikachu was able to know about it. She simply nodded in acknowledgement as she pet Sui to calm her down. It was so soothing to her that she fell asleep, but Zea still continued to pet her.

"By the way, Brock, how's Cele doing?" she asked the breeder

"Fine. The injury was minor, and she hasn't woken since you gave her to me." He replied.

"That's good. She's just tired from all that's happened." Zea said, as she stopped petting Sui for a while and reached over to pet the young time traveler on the head, causing it to curl up more in Brock's arms. Zea smiled and went back to petting Sui.

"Hey Zea," Max said after a while.

"Yea?" she looked to him

"Three questions. How was that pokémon," he asked pointing to the baby Uxie who was now sleeping on Baby Dos' back. "able to knock out that poacher? Why did you hold on to his Poochyena? And when can we have our battle?"

"Ok, slow down,"

"Ok, that pokémon is an Uxie, known as 'The being of knowledge'. It has the ability to wipe out the memory of anyone who looks into its eyes, hence why his eyes are always closed. It could be selective as well, where Uxie can select how much memory he'd like to remove. Lil Ux here erased the poacher's memories from now to five years ago." She explained.

"FIVE YEARS?" the four trainers exclaimed, waking the sleeping pokémon. Zea flinched a little from their outburst.

"I know he's a bad guy, but that's kind of harsh. I'm kinda starting to feel sorry for him," Max stated.

"Me too," the other three said simultaneously.

"I know, it's tragic but what choice did I have. In any case he's actually lucky that he only lost five years of memory." Zea explained.

"Why's that?" Brock asked.

"Because… had it been Lil Ux's parent, he wouldn't have hesitated in completely wiping out the guy's memory. Although Uxie are shy by nature, they will not hesitate to act accordingly when their friends are in danger, far less their offspring."

Everyone nodded after taking in Zea's explanation.

"For your second question Max, the reason I held on to his Poochyena it's because I know it. Eve and I met this Poochyena sometime last year during our journey. He had a crush on Eve and apparently still does, since during the battle he was hesitant to attack. Although, I feel that Poochyena is actually head over paws in love with Eve."

"How come?" May asked.

Zea told them the story of how they met Poochyena and the events that had happened at the time. They nodded in understanding her reason for helping out the Poochyena.

"As for your last question Max; how 'bout tomorrow. It's getting late." As she said this, everyone looked outside to see the sky in an orange hue, indicating that the sun was almost done setting.

"It's best that we stay in here. It'll be safer that way." Zea informed the group.

"Yea, you're probably right." Brock agreed. "Hey Max, let's go get some firewood." He told the young trainer.

"Sure thing Brock." Max replied.

Brock handed Cele over to May, and he and Max left to look for some firewood.

"Hey Zea, what was that all about?" Ash asked once the two were gone.

"What was what about?"

"Back there, earlier before the poacher showed up and I… kinda, offered to help. The way you addressed me… addressed us."

"Yea, what happened?" May asked in agreement.

"Oh that," her brows furrowed. "My apologies you two. I tend to get a bit aggressive, defensive and overprotective when it comes to the safety of these young ones." She explained, gesturing to the young legendaries, who were asleep once again.

"And…" she paused. "… I think… I sensed, or felt something… when you spoke to me with such authority, Ash."

"You did?" he asked _"I knew I felt something from the way she spoke to me."_ He thought.

"I'm not completely sure if I really did feel something. It could be nothing," Zea shrugged her shoulders to shake off what she just said, gesturing it to be nothing important.

"_**Just wait till I break free. Then we'll see if what you felt was nothing."**_ A dark voice, which couldn't be heard, said.

The three trainers continued to converse with each other until Brock and Max returned with the wood to start the fire.

"We're back," Brock announced, once he and Max got to the entrance of the cave. It had gotten dark by the time they returned.

Once they walked in, the group heard a sound like something was dropped. When they turned to the source, Max had dropped his pile of wood and was shaking in fear as he looked further into the cave.

"Max what's wrong?" May worriedly asked her brother.

"G-g-g-guys… I d-d-d-d-don't think we're w-w-w-w-welcome in this c-c-c-cave." He stuttered.

The rest of the group looked at him confused. He then pointed to further in the cave. They followed his indication and gasped when they saw a pair of glowing red eyes looking directly at them. Shortly after, they heard a menacing growl coming from the same direction of the eyes.

Pikachu got defensive as he faced the creature, with sparks flying from his cheeks, indicating he was powering up to attack. But before he could've gotten a chance, he got hit by a ball of purple-black energy, sending him back a few feet.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out worriedly to his pokémon.

Eve and Eevee teamed up and stood where Pikachu stood before he was attacked, and started powering up their shadow ball. But before they could have gotten the chance to launch it, they were both hit by a blue orb of water, which sent them back a couple of feet causing them to land next to Pikachu.

"Eevee/Eve!" May and Zea called out worriedly to their pokémon.

Eve recovered quickly, shaking off the attack and growled at her attacker. Pikachu got up shortly after and got back into a battle ready position. Eevee recovered, but was slightly dazed and unfocused, causing her to fall over again.

"Zea, didn't you check the cave before to see if it was safe?" May asked, not taking her eyes off the glowing red eyes watching them.

"No. Remember I said I had just found this area when I heard the commotion with you guys and Baby Sui. I didn't get a chance to check it out." Zea replied, also not taking her eyes off the mystery creature. The young legendaries hid behind her as much as they could.

"BRE! ON! (GET! OUT!)" the creature barked.

"Wait a sec; that sounded like an Umbreon." Zea clarified.

Upon being discovered, said pokémon began to glow, illuminating the cave to indeed reveal a very angry Umbreon. Next to the Umbreon was an equally angry Vaporeon.

"A Vaporeon too!" Ash exclaimed in surprise.

"So the first attack on Pikachu must have been a shadow ball from Umbreon, and the second attack on Eve and Eevee must have been a water pulse from Vaporeon," Brock calmly clarified. "That would explain Eevee's dazed state."

"BRE! ON!/VA! PO! (GET! OUT!)" They barked once again, taking a step toward the trainers, still growling menacingly.

"W-w-w-what are they saying?" Max nervously asked.

"They're telling us to get out." Zea replied.

"T-t-then we better listen. Let's go!" Max exclaimed, about to make a run out of the cave.

"Hold it Max!" Zea called out, causing the young trainer to stop in his tracks.

"I think I know who these two are," Zea said with a smile, taking out two pokéballs from her bag. This caused the Umbreon and Vaporeon to become more defensive.

"But, they don't seem to know you." Ash pointed out

"They don't." Zea simply replied, still smiling. _"Time for a little family reunion."_ She thought.

She threw the pokéballs forward, releasing the two pokémon, Flareon and Jolteon, making them land in front of Pikachu and Eve. The two stood, awaiting their trainer's command, but their face turned to one of surprise when they saw who their opponents were. They looked back at their trainer with a questioning expression. Zea just smiled and nodded at the two. They then turned to face their opponents once again.

"Aren't you going to attack?" Max asked.

"Nope. Just watch and see," Zea winked and whispered to the group.

* * *

Vaporeon and Umbreon continued to growl and scowl at the newly released pokémon, not planning to back down.

"(Mom?)" Flareon asked.

"(Dad?)" Jolteon asked.

Vaporeon and Umbreon's expressions quickly turned into one of confusion when they heard the two call them that. They stood there watching Flareon and Jolteon with a perplexed look.

"(Mom, dad, it's us. Don't you-)" Flareon said, but cut himself off when he felt his brother's paw on his own.

"(Don't push it little bro. They won't remember us. We weren't…)" Jolteon paused for a moment and sighed, "(We weren't… like this… the last time they saw us.)" he explained to Flareon.

Flareon's ears dropped in disappointment as his brother did his best to comfort him.

"(Could it really be them?)" Vaporeon whispered to Umbreon

"(Only one way to find out,)" Umbreon whispered in reply.

Vaporeon called out to Flareon and Jolteon to get their attention. When she did, she asked them to step forward. Once they were at a reasonable distance, she asked them to stop and she herself began to carefully approach them. Umbreon stayed put, his rings still glowing to keep the cave lit. When Vaporeon got to the two, she began taking in their scent. She froze when she picked up a familiar scent on both of them, and stepped back a little.

"(E—Eevee?)" she asked. Jolteon smiled and nodded.

"(L—little Eevee?)" she asked again. Flareon also smiled and nodded.

Tears began to form in Vaporeon's eyes as she became filled with emotions.

"(My boys! My first babies!)" Vaporeon exclaimed as she ran over to embrace Flareon and Jolteon. "(I've missed you so much,)" she whispered with a sniffle.

"(We missed you too mom,)" they whispered back with tears in their eyes.

Umbreon soon made his way over to them to greet his sons. After they got reacquainted with each other, Umbreon and Vaporeon asked their sons what had happened to them the day they disappeared, and Flareon and Jolteon began telling them the story about what happened to them.

* * *

Zea smiled seeing how happy her pokémon were at seeing their parents again.

"Zea, what's going on?" May asked.

"Remember the story I told you about how I found Flareon and Jolteon?" she asked. All, except Max, nodded. "Well, after I left you guys, I found out a little more about their past, before I found them." She then explained to them about how she found out about their past, and they nodded in understanding.

"So we've got nothing to worry about. It's ok for us to stay here. So you guys can go back to where you were," she said, the last part was said to the young legendaries.

Seeing that it was ok for them to stay in the cave, Brock regathered the wood, piled them up and started the fire. It was really dark out and the moon had not come out yet. Zea let out the rest of her pokémon so they could keep warm as well as guard the young legendaries; also upon request by Flareon and Jolteon for their parents to meet their partners/mates.

Since they had already eaten, except for Zea's pokémon who were given food while they're in the cave, the group of trainers didn't have much to do except talk about different things and to shed some light on Max about what was going on since he was pretty much in the dark. While they were talking, Cele woke up with a squeaky yawn. She looked around to familiarize herself with the people and pokemon in the surrounding area with her and she went right back to sleep once everything was registered in her mind. The group softly laughed at Cele's action.

By 9 o'clock, everyone was in their sleeping bag and had fallen asleep. Cele was still sound asleep in May's arms and Eevee made herself comfortable next to Cele. Pikachu slept next to Ash on the pillow. Everyone was sleeping, except for Zea. She got up from her sleeping bag slowly and quietly so as not to awaken Eve, Poochyena and Sui, who were sleeping on either side of her, and quietly made her way outside the cave, careful as to not awaken anyone else.

Once she was outside, she took one last look at the occupants in the cave to make sure she hadn't awakened anyone, and then made her way to the lake. Once she got there, she sat at the edge with her knees bent up and her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked into the water and then at the sky to see the almost full moon almost to its highest point in the sky.

She sighed heavily and whispered to herself, "Just a few more minutes to go." _"I wonder what I'm going to be this month."_

Shortly after, she heard quiet footsteps approaching from behind her. She turned quickly and sighed in relief of who it was.

"Flareon and Jolteon's parents. You startled me," Zea said quietly with a smile.

"(We apologize for that,)" Vaporeon apologized as she and Umbreon went over and sat next to Zea on either side of her. "(And for earlier as well,)"

"There's no need to apologize for earlier. Because I'm guessing you two aren't the only ones living in the cave," Zea smiled at the two, causing them to blush and nod. "You're just protecting your family. I can understand that, after what happened to your first two babies; my Jolteon and Flareon." The two pokémon nodded again.

"(They told us what happened. And we would like to thank you for all that you've done for them after all they've been through.)" Umbreon said.

"It was nothing really. But you're welcome." She replied.

"(If there's any way that we can help you, just let us know.)" Umbreon offered.

"Well, you've realized the baby legendaries with us right?" she asked, they both nodded. "I'm looking for the rest of them and depending on what I turn into tonight, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

She explained to the two pokémon what she meant and which legendaries she was looking for. Unbeknownst to her, Ash, May, Brock and Max had awakened not too long ago, thanks to Pikachu and Eevee, and were listening and watching what was going.

"_That did she mean by that?"_ Max thought. And that's when Zea knew her friends were awake, but she pretended she didn't know until the process was done.

The moon was finally at its highest point in the sky. Zea asked Umbreon and Vaporeon to move back as she got up to stand. She closed her eyes and waited. After a few seconds, her body became enveloped in a blue light. Faint at first but then intensified as her body began to change shape. When it was over, the light faded and Zea opened her eyes and looked into the lake to see what she had become.

* * *

**UPDATED: 24/02/11**

**Oh my! I didn't realize it was an entire year since I updated this story. I thought it was only a couple of month. Man how time flies so fast. I hope I'm not being mean, but I decided to leave you guys with a cliffy. **

**I'm sorry I took so long to update but ever since I moved to Canada (Lucifer realized this. You're the best Lucifer) I can't get any peace and quiet to concentrate on anything, and I need a lot of quiet to focus on my stories. I'm babysitting and the kid is a nonstop chatterbox. On top of that, I share a room with her and my cousin AND on top of THAT, my aunt (who I'm staying with while in Canada) is always in a fight with her boyfriend and its so annoying its driving me crazy.**

**Anyway, the only reason I was able to finish this chapter was because I got a break from all that while at my other cousin who is at school for most of the day and the neighborhood is very peaceful so I got a good opportunity to continue my fic.**

**Hope you all like this chapter and hope it was worth the wait. If there are any errors, they are most likely typos. ^^;**


End file.
